


Can you please stop, you're wasting stimpaks.

by Albme94



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Humor, May have nuka-world spoilers, Nuka Cola, Nuka-World Amusement Park (Fallout), Overboss - Freeform, Sole survivor as overboss, light cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Gage have had enough, the overboss is stepping on his toes at this point.He sometimes wonder if the boss have a death wish or just... really need that thrill in life...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Can you please stop, you're wasting stimpaks.

_"Boss..._ can I have a word with you?"

"Yeah sure Gage, what's up?" The sole survivor stops, Gage looks troubled.

"Can you... _**stop**_ jumping off tall places?" Gage rubbed his temple, he shouldn't have to tell the _overboss_ of all people, but here he was.

" _ **I**_... _I don't jump off high places._.." the vault dweller lied, not even well.

" **Not** _five_ minutes ago, you jumped down from the disciples' staircase, you had to take a **stimpak**!" He raised his voice and cautiously looked around for any raiders listening in, _"listen-"_ Gage sighed, "I just... fuck can't believe I'm about to say this..." 

" _It's ok Gage_ , I have enough muscle in my legs to withstand a lot of damage, you know that. If I didn't... well, _heh_ , I'd be long gone" the overboss reached out and put a hand on Gage's shoulder, giving him a firm shake.

 _"I dont want to lose you, ok?_ **Shit.** You're the _only_ one I can trust, and imagine what the other raiders would say" he laughed weakly, " _the overboss died_ , not from _enemies,_ not by _wildlife,_ nope... **By gravity** " 

" _Yeah_ that wouldn't look good on my tombstone"

"If that happens I'm gonna _piss_ on it"

" _Promises, promises"_ sole survivor pushed Gage playfully, Gage smiled and shook his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Does this count as roleplaying while gaming?  
> I honestly dont know... please tell me I'm not the only one who makes up fics for stuff like this xD
> 
> Ik we all jump from places we're not supposed to... scale the walls and mountains...  
> Jump over things instead of taking the right way... take some, if not all, side quests before the main quest...


End file.
